Мысли о тебе
by Disara
Summary: Sam/Lilith. История Лилит сначала мироздания и до эпизода 4.09


Название: Мысли о тебе

Автор: Disara

Бета: в поиске, кто желает отбетить сие творение, свяжитесь со мной.

Персонажи: Лилит, Сэм, упоминаются Дин, Руби, Азазель, Адам, Бог и т.д.

Пейринг: Лилит/Сэм

Рейтинг: PG-13 (не больше, чем в самом сериале)

Предупреждения: POV Лилит

Дисклеймер: Не моё и не мои. Сэм, Дин и Руби принадлежат Крипке, а кому принадлежат Лилит, Азазель и Адам сказать трудно.

Содержание: Жизнь Лилит от начала мирозданий и до событий, описываемых в эпизоде 4.09

Статус: окончено

От автора: в фанфике есть несколько моментов, отражающих шероховатости в сериале, тут они сглаживаются, зато возникают новые)))) И да, жду отзывов, любых.

МЫСЛИ О ТЕБЕ

Это ты… Это был ты… Ты изменился… лишь твои глаза остались прежними… Азазель говорил, что это произойдёт. Я всегда сомневалась в его словах, теперь признаю, что ошибалась. Никогда этого не делала раньше, но да, я была не права, а Азазель, мой… нет, не так, наш соратник, наш друг и наш верный знаменосец был прав. Скоро ты всё вспомнишь, и мы вместе отдадим должное памяти нашего друга.

Как же давно я тебя не видела! Ты был так близко!!! Я могла протянуть руку и коснуться тебя… Если бы во мне была вера!!! Сейчас ты меня ненавидишь, презираешь, жаждешь уничтожить, но скоро ты вспомнишь и поймёшь. Мы вновь будем семьёй, одной большой и счастливой семьёй – ты, я, твой брат и наши слуги. Мы будем править не только преисподней, но и землёй, и от мук людских небеса содрогнутся…

Небеса… Там я увидела тебя впервые. Конечно, твой брат был красивее тебя, ангелы до сих пор признают его красоту, называя прекраснейшим, но тогда я видела только тебя. Ты стал для меня Богом. Это был мой первый грех.

С тех пор я не могла забыть тебя. Я смотрела на того, кто был предназначен мне Богом, и сравнивала его с тобой. Он не стоил и капли твоей сущности!!! И я оставила своего мужа. Это был мой второй грех.

Бог создал для моего человеческого мужа Адама новую жену и велел ангелам поклониться их детям… Твой брат отрёкся, и небеса отреклись от него. Бог хотел проучить сомневающихся и отправил вас на землю. Мы встретились вновь. Я стала твоей супругой навеки. Но всё нами творимое не было угодно небесам. Разве мы виноваты, что обучали людей ремёслам и наукам? Не мы виновны в их грехах и пороках, люди слишком слабы, чтобы спасти свои души. Мы дали им оружие, но войны они начинали сами.

Бог послал своих верных ангелов, дабы покарать нас. Мы восстали. Это был мой последний грех перед окончательным падением… Мы все тогда пали. Я стояла рядом с тобой, а твой брат стоял впереди войска… Ты смотрел на него, я смотрела только на тебя…

Мы проиграли. Мы были наказаны. Вчера ангелы, сегодня демоны. Но только не вы. Для тебя и твоего брата было другое наказание. Всевышний хотел проучить вас, уберечь людей от вашего возвращения, от нашего гнева. Вы стали людьми. Я не верила. Но теперь вижу, ты стал смертным. Бесконечно смертным. Ты рождался и умирал сотни раз. И все свои жизни ты был обречён делать лишь одно – спасать этих людей, служить богу, как слуга, как раб, сам не зная об этом. Но скоро ты очнёшься, вы оба очнётесь от этого бесконечного кошмара.

Скоро мы вновь будем вместе.

Всё что не делается, всё делается к лучшему.

Когда твой брат заключил сделку с нашей дочерью… ты убил нашу дочь… это не твоя вина… ты не знал, но твой брат… теперь ты зовёшь его Дин, он заключил сделку, вернул тебя к жизни, и его душа отправилась в ад. Я бы выиграла в любом случае. Окажись он простым охотником, ад бы получил великолепного демона, окажись он тем, кем должен был быть, по мнению Азазеля, ад бы напомнил ему, кто он. Или… я сломаю печати, освобожу его сущность, а он пробудит тебя!

Твои поцелуи. Помнишь, наш первый поцелуй в этой сущности? Это было как раз в тот день, когда Дин отправился в ад. Твои губы. Твой вкус. Но было так страшно поверить, что это действительно ты. Я применила всю свою силу против тебя. Только ты и твой брат могли остаться невредимыми, но твой брат был уже мёртв, а ты выжил. Я не верила своим глазам. Я тебя искала столько веков, и вот ты совсем рядом… Ты поднялся с пола… ты не помнил меня, не помнил себя, ты лишь знал, что я виновна в смерти твоего брата, шок сменился страхом. Ты смотрел на меня с такой ненавистью, что стало больно дышать. Дышать? Только рядом с тобой я вспомнила, что это такое. Только ты заставляешь меня, чувствовать себя человеком.

Я прячусь в темноте твоего номера вместе с другим демоном. Я слышу, как скрипит ключ в дверном замке, ты вернулся после убийства ещё одного демона перекрёстка. Ты хотел занять место Дина в аду. Ну, уж нет, у меня для тебя есть другие планы, ты должен быть здесь, рядом со мной. Ты входишь, в следующую секунду начинается борьба. Мой приспешник считает, что был приказ убить, он не играет, он действительно хочет убить тебя, я вмешиваюсь в борьбу.

- Спасибо, что приберёг его для меня, Сэм, - говорю я, нащупав нож этой дешёвки.

- Руби, - признаёшь ты.

Руби? Да, я – Руби, для тебя я буду ею столько, сколько понадобится, я буду ею для всех.

Я рассказываю о том, как выбралась из ада. Ты действительно настолько сбит с толку всем происходящим, что легко веришь в эту сказку. Руби… всего лишь на всего демон. Одна из тысяч, продавших свою душу. Ничем не примечательна. Неужели ты думал, что я пощажу её? Что я буду тратить время, выслушивая её лживые оправдания?! Но ты в это веришь. Даже не сомневаешься. И всё же я должна убедить тебя окончательно, вот для чего здесь этот демон, я вскидываю руку, нож входит в сердце человека по самую рукоятку, резкое движение и тело падает на пол.

Ты удивлён. Хорошо. Удивление лучше решимости умереть, которая была в твоих глаза несколько секунд назад. Я выбью из тебя эту дурь, ты вновь станешь прежним.

Мы едем в твоей машине. Я говорю. Я хочу, чтобы и ты заговорил, но ты игнорируешь меня. Я напоминаю о произошедшем, но ты отталкиваешь меня. Ты вновь полон решимости умереть. Месть, вот что вернёт тебя к жизни. Но ты отгораживаешься от меня. Чёрт, я думала, у вас более доверительные отношения… значит, настало время их установить, я напоминаю, что именно благодаря мне ты ещё жив. Ты злишься, неужели ты настолько сильно хочешь умереть?!

- Ты можешь помочь вернуть Дина?

Я, словно издалека, слышу твой вопрос… Вот в чём дело… Эта дрянь когда-то обманула тебя, в какой-то степени ты винишь и её в смерти брата.

- Нет, и я не знаю, обладает ли кто-то вообще подобной силой, - лгу теперь я.

Ты хочешь избавиться от меня и находишь повод. Хорошо, любимый, я уйду, но ненадолго.

На этот раз тебе придётся поискать новый повод от меня отделаться, я влезла в тело без души. Какая свобода! Раньше приходилось тратить энергию на контроль смертных, а теперь я могу использовать всю силу для своих целей.

Ты – моя цель.

Ты открываешь дверь шалаша, который временно стал домом. От тебя разит, как от портового пьяницы. Я прохожу по узкому коридору, грязные стены, потолок протекает. Неужели тебе уже настолько наплевать на окружающий тебя мир?! Так дело не пойдёт, необходимо разбудить тебя, пусть это будет твоя ненависть ко мне, пусть это будет твой долг, семейный бизнес, кажется, таким словом назвал вашу охоту Дин. Пусть это будет всё что угодно, я лишь хочу, чтобы ты вновь ожил! Не этого я хотела, отправляя Дина в ад, ты должен был ожесточиться, стать более решительным и бескомпромиссным, а ты отчаялся…

Ты на удивление быстро соглашаешься использовать свои демонические силы. Я даже немного растеряна. Но не стоит торопиться, ты должен понять всю важность и необходимость этих сил. Конечно же, ты будешь использовать их во благо… хотя, что есть благо?

Я приоткрываю тебе завесу своих тайн. Пара слов об апокалипсисе, возможно, застрянут в твоём затуманенном разуме и, отрезвев, ты не решишь, что всё это лишь пьяная блажь.

Ты не отступаешь.

Мы начали наши занятия.

Забавно, за всё время ты ни разу не подумал, откуда у рядового демона могут быть такие знания, как она может обучать тому, чем не владеет сама, и как она может знать, какими силами ты обладаешь. Но ты слепо доверяешь ей… мне.  
Это потому что у тебя больше никого не осталось? Хотя, остался ещё один охотник – Бобби, но ты игнорируешь его. Порой мне кажется, что ты думаешь, что проклят. Обвиняешь себя в смертях всех и вся, сначала умерла мать, из-за того, что Азазаель пришёл за тобой, потом твоя невеста, потому что стояла на пути Азазаеля, отец, продавший душу ради Дина, даже в его смерти ты винишь себя. И, наконец, Дин. Смерть брата давит на тебя, я чувствую твою вину. Всё что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее. Эта ноша не раздавит тебя, и ты выживешь, ты станешь сильнее, я об этом позабочусь.

От теории к практике. Изгнание демонов даётся тебя тяжело. Ты не можешь принять свою сущность. Иначе дела бы шли намного легче, ты бы уже научился не только изгонять демонов в ад, но и подчинять их своей воле. Что ж, я не могу привести тебя в ад, я могу лишь показать дорогу, а пойти по ней ты должен сам…

Я привела к тебе демона. Он был совсем молод. Ты пытаешься изгнать его в ад, у тебя почти получается, но это не достаточно. Если бы ты принял свою сущность, то всё было бы намного легче… Но ты сопротивляешься, а твоя сила сопротивляется тебе. Демон начал смеяться. Не задумываясь я шагнула в ловушку, нож вошёл в его горло по самую рукоятку.

- Не смешно.

Никто не смеет смеяться над тобой!

От этих занятий у тебя болела голова, и сразу же после того, как мы избавились от тела, ты полез за антибиотиками, но я же вижу, что не головные боли тебя беспокоят. Боль внутри тебя. С этим надо что-то делать.

- Пройдёт время, Сэм, и всё наладится.

- Что? Нужно больше практиковаться? – ты запиваешь таблетку алкоголем.

- Я сейчас говорю не о демонах… Знаю, потерять Дина…

Но ты останавливаешь меня. Ты негласно наложил табу на эту тему, и я впервые произнесла его имя с момента начала занятий.

Ты вновь пытаешься оградиться от меня.

- Я тоже когда-то была человеком.

Это правда. Была. Давно.

- И всё ещё помню, что значит, терять близких.

Терять тебя. Когда ты исчез на моих глазах, я почувствовала себя пустой, словно из меня выкачали всю жизнь. Тогда не было слёз. И после тоже. Только боль. И всё человечество должно было испытать эту боль!

Но теперь ты здесь. Так близко… Просто протянуть руку.

- Мне очень жаль, - я протягиваю руку…

Но ты отталкиваешь меня.

- Не надо… я не могу, - твои слова.

Но это я не могу. Я не могу без тебя. Я не могу остановиться. Я не могу быть рядом с тобой и не касаться тебя. Не могу удержаться от поцелуя. Не могу. Не могу. Не могу.

Не хочу!

Отталкиваешь. Снова.

Во мне снежной лавиной нарастает отчаянье.

Не могу этого выносить. Ты мне нужен. Сейчас.

И ты сдаёшься. Эта ночь – ночь нашего воссоединения, любимый.

Я вновь ожила. Ты вновь ожил.

Теперь всё изменится. Я надеюсь. Я уже могу надеяться. Спи, а я буду рядом с тобой, теперь навсегда, Самаэль.

Конец.


End file.
